Undercover
by caretaker44
Summary: Robin is going undercover at the request of his mentor Batman but how dangerous will this mission be and will the rest of the titans really allow him to go on this mission without them? Or do they have something up their sleeves as well, also what else is the Boy Wonder hiding from them. First chapter is slow. Please read and review. Will be action packed. Rating may change


Summary: Robin gets a call from Batman and is going to go deep undercover with Batman as Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. It will be dangerous and anything could happen, but are the titans just going to sit and do nothing? I suck at summeries but please read and review. First chapter is slow but the action will pick up, dont worry.

Authors Notes: Hey guys back again but with a new story. I do not own teentitans nor cartoon network. I am testing the waters with a couple ideas for the teen titans universe. This story is placed after the last season but Trouble in Tokyo never happened. So Robin and Starfire are not together.

Chapter1

Robin grimaced, but nodded in agreement looking at the screen in front of him. The Batman's image on the screen, Robin was obviously not happy but he couldn't argue with what Batman was saying, nor could he deny the request his former mentor was making.

"Alright I will do it." Robin vocally assured the Dark knight.

"Good you have the rest of the day to prepare and to inform your team. I will pick you up tomorrow and properly brief you on the mission. Tell your team only that you are going on an undercover mission with me." Batman told him stoicly.

Robin nodded, "See you then."

He ended the call and whipped out his cell phone, going through the contacts until he found the name he needed, he hit the dial button and waited.

"Fastest kid alive here what can I do for you Boy wonder?"

Robin grinned and replied, "I am needed for an undercover mission I need you to come and fill in for me with the Titans, you can bring Jinx."

"Alright boy wonder, we will be there later tonight." Kid Flash replied.

Robin ended the call and opened his communicator calling his teammates and told them there would be a team meeting. He headed to the common room and waited for all 4 of them to get there. Once his entire team was there Robin started,

"Alright guys I have some bad news for you. Batman just called, and he needs me for an undercover mission. I leave in the morning, Kid Flash will be coming along with Jinx to fill in for me, Batman has also decided I am ready to continue my training with him, It will be about 6 months of training under his regiment after the secret mission. That is as much information as Batman is allowing me to give you guys. I'm sorry about this guys, but its not often the Batman needs my help so I have to go. I know you guys can do this easy, any questions?."

Nobody said anything, they were all stunned, they would have to go over 6 months without their leader. They had gone without him before, but it didnt last as long as this would. Starfire was mortified, her best friend and the guy she undeniably loved was leaving her for six months.

*What am I going to do without him, who will help me with things, talk to me, and help me. Would he think of her while he was gone* these were the thoughts going through Starfires mind, she knew she was going to miss him, and she wished he felt the same for her, he had made it clear that they would never have anything together. It made her sad but she had to respect his wishes. She was brought back to the present when Robin spoke again.

"Alright guys if there are no questions, Cyborg, can I see you in my room, I need to talk to you about something." Their illustrious leader finished. Cyborg nodded and the two of them left for Robins room. When they got there Robin shut the door and looked at one of his best friends and his number two in command.

"I know I just dropped a bomb on you man, but there are a couple more things I need from you, First you are in command this is your team for now. I know you can do this, and I am testing the waters with your leadership. I have more planned but its a beggining plan. Just musings."Cyborg nodded satisfied with that, but also wanting the rest of the information from his leader.

"Alright man, what else do you need?" Robin nodded knowing Cyborg would want the rest.

"This next part only you can know about. No telling the others." Cyborg nodded and the two discussed the top secret assignment for Cyborg. He didnt like it, but he had learned over the years that when Robin wanted something and actually asked for help, it was important and was for the best. After Cyborg left his room, Robin headed to the roof where he knew Starfire his best friend would be, knowing she would be a little upset and with good reason, he knew he needed to talk to her about this thing that was happening, he opened the door to the roof and walked over to her, making himself known as he went to sit by her.

"Hey Star, how you doing?" Starfire looked at him and then back out to the ocean, I am the O and K she replied. Robin knew she was lying she wasnt doing so well and he understood why, she was sad. He grimaced this was the hard part, He loved this girl, he knew he did but he couldnt seem to bring himself to accept a relationship with her, part of it was because he knew villains would target her, another part was because of what Batman would have to say about it, knowing Batmans policy on teammates dating, however more than anything, he was scared of if they didnt work out, he was afraid to open up to her and scare her away, make himself vulnerable. He actually found it funny that he could jump off buildings, face hell itself, stand up to evil and fight it off and not be scared at all, yet he was scared of a relationship with the woman he knew he loved.

Starfire brought him out of his thoughts when she said,"Is there something you wished to talk about Robin?"

He nodded and stated, "Look Star, this mission it is going to be really dangerous, I mean Batman asked me for help, the fact that he thinks he is going to need me speaks volumes about how bad it could be. I just wanted to tell you while I could, if I dont make it, know that your my best friend, "

"Robin stop,"

Starfire interrupted him, "You will be fine, I know you will, and while I appreciate this, you should not be doing the saying of goodbyes right now, you are the boy wonder after all, you will make it through this."

Robin smiled and hugged her, "You know what, your right, I dont know what I was thinking."

Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand, "Now I have something for you!" Robin was confused wondering just what Starfire could have gotten him, his question was answered when she presented a cube, a strange alien looking cube.

"This is a space cube, my people use it to pack things and take them with us, it has unlimited space and you can put anything you want in it, and select the item you want from it using this menu."

Starfire showed the boy wonder, when a holographic screen came up with a menu of items. Which she pressed another cube and handed it to him.

"Here this one is yours." She handed it to him and Robin was amazed, his mind immediatly going over the possibilites this would give him and what he could do with it.

"Star, just wow, uh thanks, this is awesome, I dont even know what to say" The esteemed boy wonder replied. The Tameranian grinned and hugged the boy wonder and replied,

"Think nothing of it Robin, I am just glad you like it!" The two continued to talk into the night, however starfire was really worried about this mission for Robin, she knew she would have to do something about it.

Early the next morning Robin was in the training room doing his morning workout, he was hitting the heavy bag, he had been going at it for 45 minutes and had 15 left, thats when Raven walked in,

"So, you want to tell me why you are doing this?" She asked Robin stopped and turned towards her,

" Honestly, Raven He told me he needed me on this one, so I will be there." Raven nodded but wasnt done.

"So why not take all of us?" The mistress of darkness asked.

"Its to dangerous, this one is the big leagues Raven, not that I dont believe in you guys, but it isnt my call." Raven nodded knowing this was all she was going to find out.

"Just be careful, you have to come back to us, you may not realize it but we need our leader more than you know." With that she left him to finis his work out.

Later that morning the Titans were gathered on the top of Titans Tower, as the Batplane landed on the roof, Robin said his goodbyes and got in.

"Wheres ur luggage?. " Batman asked him. Robin showed him the cube and said "in here, its a gift from Starfire, tameranian technology. Actually i was thinking we could use its technology in our utility belts, never running out of supplies would be helpful." Batman nodded and the plane took off.

The end of chapter 1.

What did you guys think? Please read and review.

Sorry those of you that read it earlier I had to copy paste it onto the document from my tablet...had no idea it was all mashed together like that, hopefully you enjoy this more now and that it is an easier read.


End file.
